


A Spankin' Good Time

by fionarhiannon



Category: The Night Manager (TV), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, jonathan pine - Fandom
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:57:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fionarhiannon/pseuds/fionarhiannon
Summary: It's Jade's birthday, and she's about to get a special treat from one Mr. Pine...





	A Spankin' Good Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sinistretoile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/gifts).



> Happy birthday, darling. Love you!

It was dark when she got in from her job at the hospital, something she was accustomed to, and so it never bothered her as she entered her flat. She would drop her keys onto the side table at the door and not even bother to turn on the light.   
She made her way through the shadows to the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water and cracking its lid as she scanned the contents.   
“You really need to go shopping,” the honeyed voice said from behind.   
It didn’t startle her; didn’t make her jump in fright that someone was in her apartment, even though he had no key and there was zero evidence of a break in. But it did make her swallow thickly, make her wish to press the cool bottle against her heated skin. She had been waiting for this, for him. Longing to hear that voice again.   
Smiling, she closed off the light in the room and faced him. She could still make him out, leaning against the door frame. She knew the smile that would be playing on his thin pink lips.   
“You changed your shift pattern.”  
“You’re a month late.”  
She took a sip.   
“I couldn’t risk calling.”  
She nodded.   
He was before her in a breath, his large hand cupping her cheek; the pad of his thumb caressing it.  
“Happy Birthday,” he breathed.   
Her legs tried to betray her, trying to tremble. She couldn’t deny she was touched he remembered.   
“Come to bed,” he commanded, and she obeyed.   
They lost hours together, and only now would she let him feel her tremble – he loved to feel it as he held her in his arms. 

 

When the sunlight had protested their slumber for too long, and the street below became too noisy, Jade gave in.   
Rolling onto her back, she lazily rubbed her eyes. He was already awake next to her – hell, he’d probably already gone for a run and showered before she was ready to rise like the mid-day heat.   
“I got you a present,” he said.   
She turned her head eagerly.   
“Climb on and see if you can find it.”  
Straddling him, they began to climb again.   
His hot breath fanned across her neck, his soft lips pressed kisses to it; his strong hands gently wrapped around it until she felt the cool of something delicate hit her skin. He clasped it expertly, and only moved his hands when she looked down to where she had just felt a heavy drop between her ample breasts.   
“Swarovski,” he began to explain as she moaned. “Antique silver,” he groaned as he thrust his hips upwards. “Blue crystal, Victorian Vintage.”  
One more thrust and he’d pushed them over the edge. 

She lay on her back, fiddling with the necklace.   
“Its too much.”  
“Nonesense. Nothing is too much for you,” he whispered, rolling his hips – and his once again growing bulge – that nestled between her legs.   
Wrapping them around his waist, she turned them so he was now on his back, and smiled as she got up off him.   
“Baby, come on!’ he protested, his erection clear as she left the bed.   
“Oops.” Her voice was dripping with playful energy as she watched Jonathan’s eyes widen.   
“Come on, sweet thing – I’ll only make you suffer a little longer…” she started as his breathing hitched, watching her curvaceous, beautiful, naked body before him. “… then I intend to have you, as many more times as you can handle.”  
“Not fair,” he pouted as she tugged his arm with a laugh.   
She watched as he pulled his white shirt over his head, her lip caught between her teeth.   
Smirking, she pinched a nipple, not hard, but enough to make the flesh stiffen, and Jonathan moan.   
He quickly tugged his shirt back off and threw it at her playfully, but pouted again when she caught it in one hand.   
Still holding it, she walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck, peppering his lips with kisses.   
“Can you blame me? This whole… ‘Rock hard and shirtless’ look is pretty sexy.”  
She tossed his shirt over her shoulder as she stepped away. “I’m going to put something on – I could cut diamonds right now.”  
He grinned as he watched her leave the small room at the back of her modest apartment. He folded his shirt and walked round the bed, putting it on the dresser.   
When he noticed a drawer was open, he couldn’t help but take a quick peek inside – probably because it was in his nature – and he couldn’t pin why, but he was slightly shocked, or maybe more amused, to find what he did. Reaching in, he picked up the purple vibrator.   
It buzzed to life at the press of a button, and as he pressed it to his other palm, the contact made him jump slightly. With a small smirk, he began to press it to random parts of his body, liking the sensation it caused. But when he heard a delicate cough, he had jumped and it dropped against his crotch before hitting the floor with a dull thud.   
“You look… you look amazing,” he gulped, looking up to see Jade dressed in a lacy ensemble.   
It made Jade giggle, to see a man like Jonathan all flustered over a sex toy, and she headed back towards him, picking it up.   
Turning it to a lower setting, she pushed it down the front of his jeans, the sound of his groan going through her and pooling between her legs.   
“Its pretty sexy, you know, you wanting to play with my toys. But perhaps you should have started with something a tad less powerful.”  
She pushed her body against his, cupping his growing sex as she nibbled at the sensitive spot he had on his neck.   
She pulled him into a kiss as she upped the pressure slowly, loving the way he squirmed against it and moaned, getting worked up.   
“Unless, of course, you were after the powerful, overwhelming ecstasy it can provide,” she purred.  
“Oh… I think you were! You’re so hard already.”

Jonathan couldn’t take it anymore, and his lips crashed against hers, hungry for her as he picked her up. Her giggle was lost as she wrapped her legs around his waist and braced for the impact of her back hitting the nearest wall as he shamelessly started to grind his hard on into her core.   
“I need you,” he moaned as he pressed his forehead against her shoulder. A small growl rose from him when she bit his ear, and he pressed against her harder, roughly grabbing her ass and thighs.   
“I told you I needed you,” he said roughly, taking her mouth once more. He opened his jeans and let the toy fall to the floor again before kicking it away. As he pushed his jeans down, he teased her where she wanted him most, feeling the tip of him at the edge. He delivered a small slap to her ass which bloomed over her flesh and made her rut against him.   
“Fuck,” he muttered, before kissing her again. Much slower now, but still just as passionate.   
Her hand tangled into his hair, and she pulled his head back for him to look at her.   
“You like my vibrator, don’t you?” she asked.   
Jonathan keened and rolled his hips into hers once more, causing her breath to stick in her throat, her legs to spread just a little bit wider.   
Jonathan’s thick length pushed inside of her, making her moan. His hips rolled as he thrust harder and harder, his mouth switching from hers to her breasts that bounced before him.   
He would sometimes be distracted by the expensive necklace that still sat at the cleft of her breasts, and as he looked her over, he knew he had great taste. He could tell she was getting closer, her breath leaving her in shorter huffs. And then, there she was, moaning his name loudly, and begging him to follow her, which he did so shortly after, her name leaving his lips in a beautiful whisper.   
Slowly they pulled apart, their chests still heaving and flushed.   
Just then, there was a knock at the door.   
Pulling his jeans up, Jonathan was the one to answer it, and he made his way into the kitchen with a large white box.   
Jade threw on her Kimono and followed him, curious.   
He proudly opened up the box to reveal a stunning cake.   
“Have to eat something to keep our energy up,” he winked, grabbing a knife from the block and starting to cut a piece.   
When some frosting caught on his finger, he extended it towards Jade.   
Slowly she licked the frosting from his finger, teasing him as she did.   
“So, how does it rate so far?’ he asked, swallowing down his own taste.   
“Spectacular,” she mumbled around a mouthful, making them both giggle.


End file.
